Blissful Ignorance
by Conspiracy Theorem
Summary: James Potter, one of the most wanted guys at Hogwarts has his sights set on Lily Evans. She's thrilled... right? [Follows the plotline of OotP]
1. A Blessing In Disguise

Disclaimer: The usual stuff: We don't own the Harry Potter characters of whom the wonderful J.K. Rowling created, but the OC belongs to us. Also, this is our first ficcy, so please review! Thanks! =)  

Summary: When they first met, it was a _coup de foudre_ for him, but for her... more like hate at first sight.

**~ ¤ Blissful Ignorance ¤ ~**

Chapter 1: A Blessing In Disguise 

**©opyright cOnSpIrAcY_tHeOrEm**

*  ~   *  ~  *

The reason no man knows; let it suffice,  
What we behold is censured by our eyes  
Where both deliberate, the love is slight;  
Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?

**—**Christopher Marlowe

*   ~   *   ~   *

It was said, as a rule of etiquette that, for one to stare at another for a period of time is considerably rude. Yet, under the green and white umbrella of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor sat a girl, glaring _and_ scowling, nonetheless, at the back of a boy who was not seated very far away. The noon sun radiated the girl's beautiful dark red hair that went just past her shoulders, which framed her creamy complexion of a heart-shaped face. Her lips were drawing thinner as she watched this certain messy-haired somebody laugh and crack jokes with his three best buddies, her amazing green eyes never faltering from its target. Only when one of her best friends spoke did she leave her reverie. 

  
"Lily, dear, glaring is not going to turn him to stone," Melanie McKinnon commented thoughtfully, not looking up from the newspaper placed in front of her. 

"I wasn't glaring at that pompous git," Lily Evans muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Lily adverted her gaze to the Scottish, milky-skinned, yet dark-haired girl, seated across from herself, who was currently reading the front page of _The Daily Prophet_, eyebrows scrunched, arched in concentration. 

"Let me guess, another attack?"

Melanie nodded and pushed the newspaper towards the center of the round table, all the while, disgust etched clearly on her usual-mild face.  

"This 'Lord' person is sick," she said, downcast.

"Voldemort?" Lily asked absentmindedly, making Melanie flinch. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Melly, people are stupid not to say his real name. But, which group of innocent people did he attack this time? Wizarding families? Muggles? Children?"

"Muggles, but this time, the giants attacked." Melanie sighed sadly. The two stayed silent for a while, but Lily broke the silence. 

"Look, Marlene's coming back," she paused, squinting, "and what in the world is she holding?" 

Melanie turned around in her chair and all sadness forgotten, clapped her hand over her mouth and giggled. Marlene McKinnon, Melanie's sister, and Lily's other best friend, was holding in her hands a huge cup of chocolate ice cream, layered with whip-cream and fruits of many kinds. As she came up to Lily and Melanie's table, she stopped and raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," Lily and Melanie said together, smiling.

"_Okaaay_," Marlene shrugged carelessly as she seated herself. She grabbed Lily's extra spoon ("Hey!") and started eating.

"You know," Marlene pointed at the newspaper with her spoon, "it won't do you much good to worry about things like that, Melly." 

Melanie nodded while she bagged the newspaper, sighed, and continued to eat her ice cream in silence, while Lily's gaze wandered back to the messy-haired boy, contempt returning to her in full strength. 

  
  
*   *   *

James Potter suddenly turned to his best friend, Sirius Black, and mumbled, "Is she still looking?"

Laughing, Sirius grinned maniacally and nodded, "Yeah... never left her gaze."

"I know she loves me."

Remus Lupin raised an eyebrow, but wisely kept quiet, while Sirius commented with mirth, "I think that's the attitude that'll get her to dislike you even more."

"Is that even possible?" Peter Pettigrew asked, scrunching his forehead in mock thoughtfulness. "For her to hate him even more, I mean."

"Shut up, Wormtail," James crossly said.

The other three Marauders laughed heartily.

  
  
*   *   *

"For goodness sakes, Lily, blink already. Is having a staring contest with the back of James Potter's head really all that fun?" Marlene mused, plopping another spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. 

"I am not—"

"Oh?" Melanie joined, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Yes, and I do believe you need your eyes checked, Melly, dear… _Goodness_, Marlene, how much of that stuff did you eat? Yet you never seem to gain a pound..." 

"Fast metabolism," Marlene shrugged. "And how is that relevant?"

"Don't listen to her, Marlene, she's just trying to avoid the subject," Melanie grinned.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"It's not all that funny, you know." Lily sighed and propped her elbows on the table, "I got my Hogwarts letter last week…"

"And…?" Melanie mentioned for her to go on.

"And I was made Headgirl."

As soon as those words were muttered, Melanie squealed with delight and Marlene dropped her spoon. Congratulations were said, but Lily's face remained wretchedly sullen.

"Potter's Headboy."

As soon as _those_ words were said, Marlene, who bent down under the table to get her spoon, bumped her head painfully against the table.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch is right," Lily said, ignorant of what was going on. "I mean, how could _he_, of all people, get chosen to be Headboy? Why, oh why, does this have to happen to me?" She buried her face into her hands. 

"Hey, cheer up, Lily." Melanie reached over and patted her on the back. "There'll be something good out of this. Trust me. 'Every cloud has a silver lining', that's what Mum used to say."

" 'But you have no silver linings without a cloud'," Marlene finished. 

Melanie nodded, "Exactly. So, even though James isn't all that… _responsible_, this year will be fun. I promise!"

Lily peeked from her hands with one eye, "Really?"

"Yup! Now… hurry up and finish your ice cream so we can go shopping for our school stuff," Marlene added, enthusiastically.

"What? You mean you're done with _your_ ice cream _already_?" Lily asked incredulously.

"She finished it a long time ago," Melanie said helpfully.

"Yeah. I finished it a long time ago," Marlene repeated, then grinned mischievously, "Of course, _you_ wouldn't have _noticed_, dreaming about your lover-boy, and all that."

"Oh, you *so* did not say that," Lily challenged.

"Oh, I *so* just did," Marlene countered.

"Then you better run your ass off."

Two chairs screeched the floor as one of the occupier ran madly down the street, the second ran, chasing after her. 

Melanie shook her head at the youthful behavior, left a satisfying tip on the table, and walked down the same street, in hopes to find her fraternal twin still in one piece. 

  
*   *   *

"Damn, she left."

"Well, you can't expect her to camp around here all day," Sirius said in a matter-of-factly tone. A glare from James shut him up.

"And we can't either; got lots of things to buy today," Remus advised, getting up from his chair.

"You're right. So, where to first?" James asked, also getting up.

"Flourish and Blotts, of course," Peter responded, pointing to the bookstore across the street.

"Flourish and Blotts it is, then."

The four walked into the bookstore and was greeted by books that stacked to the ceiling, as well as a brusque manager. 

"All Hogwarts students?" the manager asked curtly.

"Yes," Remus spoke up, "here's the list—"

"Oh, the Hogwarts professors are off their rockers this time," the manager mumbled to himself, "invisible books! Almost went broke trying to buy all the copies, but not one is in sight! What could be worse?"

"Er, we don't need that book. Here's the list," James passed the parchment on to the manager. 

"Thank goodness," the manager said, full of relief as he led the four to the back of the bookstore. "Wouldn't be able to sell you them invisible books anyway. Honestly, _what_ an investment." 

A full ten minutes later, all four boys emerged from Flourish and Blotts, with new stacks of books. James turned around to walk backwards, as it was easier to talk to his friends.

"I think it was _him_ who was off his rocker," James noted, indicating the bookstore manager. "Who would be stupid enough to buy invisible books anyway? Isn't that—" 

James dropped his books in surprise as he bumped into someone. A redheaded someone.

"Evans," he said, completely off guard. 

Lily's face immediately hardened and replied discourteously, "Potter." She bent down, along with her friends, to pick up her things, not once acknowledging his presence. James just stood there, looking like a complete idiot as Lily straightened and left with her friends, nodding a hello to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. She left James standing, his books still scrambled on the ground.

Sirius blew a low whistle and turned to James, "I'm sure she loves you *very* much, Prongs."  

  
*   *   *

"—didn't even help me pick up my books! And I'm supposed to work with _that_ idiotic fool for the rest of the year? And remember how he acted in 5th year? I don't understand _why_ the professors picked an arrogant pig like him to be a _Headboy_!" Lily rambled, as the threesome reached the Apothecary.

"Calm down, Lily," Melanie soothed. "It'll get better, remember?"

Lily turned to her, "Melly! Did you see how he acted? Doesn't he know what _common courtesy_ is?"

"Oh, come on Lily, he was just too mesmerized by looking at you," Marlene joked to lighten the mood. A sharp look from Melanie told her otherwise.

 "Then, maybe the whole Headboy thing is just a blessing! A blessing in disguise!" Marlene corrected herself.

"Yes, a blessing in disguise," Melanie agreed.

As the Apothecary's window came in plain view, Lily muttered, "Well, the blessing is in one HECK of a disguise."

Melanie smiled knowingly. In actual, Lily and James were perfect together in every way; from grades to wit to (surprisingly) personalities. It just might take some time for Lily to realize it. And until then, they've got a long way ahead of them.

  
  
A/N: Ugh… that didn't turn out the way I planned… Anyways… was it good? Bad? Or does it just plain suck? Please review!!! (Oh, btw, this fic is written by two people: Lenee and Jing. We will be alternating our chapters). Now, if you please, just click on that button, below, we'd be more than happy to receive any suggestions, adumbrates, and even though it'll bruise our ego, flames are welcome too. Review, review, review!  C: So, until next time...  
  
much luv,

Lenee 


	2. Collision Course

**Disclaimer:** Albeit, quite sad, but we own nothing. Nada. Nil. Zip. _Rien _[French]. _Non niente_ [Italian]. Mei-yo [Chinese]. _Niets_ [Dutch]. Ok… we don't know anymore languages, so we'll be moving on now. =]

**Summary:** When they first met, it was a _coup de foudre_ for him, but for her... more like hate at first sight.

**A/N:** Those of you who reviewed: WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those of you who didn't: REVIEW! =] Oh yeah, terribly sorry for not saying this before, but _coup de foudre _means "love at first sight" in French… Lenee is ABSOLUTELY smitten with "the beautiful language." Don't kill me Lenee! xP 

~JinG  
  
  


**~ ¤ Blissful Ignorance ¤ ~**

**Chapter 2: Collision Course******

*   ~   *   ~   *

I hold it true, whate'er befall;   
I feel it, when I sorrow most;   
'Tis better to have loved and lost   
Than never to have loved at all.

—Alfred Lord Tennyson

*   ~   *   ~   *

"Are you quite alright?" Melanie's concerned voice pushed Lily out of her thoughts. The cool fall air, lingering with the scent of jasmine, was intoxicating enough that it was impossible not to reminisce about the past. "You're awfully quiet."

"Am I?" Lily said inattentively, her hand fingering a silver bracelet on her wrist. She hadn't wanted to think of it—the _incident_—at all and indeed, she had tried to ignore reality. But it's just the thought of her parents that brought up a sharp pain in her heart. When she had left Hogwarts abruptly during the middle of 6th year, it had rumored among the student body that their prefect was not coming back, but when she returned two weeks later, all were puzzled when Lily had acted as though nothing of importance had happened. Still, she found herself chatting pointlessly and laughing too brightly and staring into nothingness once in a while. The silver locket bracelet was all she had in memory of… _them_. It was the one thing next to Petunia that didn't perish along with her parents…

"Indeed you are," Melanie's voice once again penetrated her thoughts.

_Sorry, Melanie_. _You wouldn't understand what it would be like, to loose both of your parents just because you're a witch._ Lily sighed, "Apologies, Melly. I was just… thinking…"

Melanie didn't ask what; it was often best to leave one alone and let them think. 

The balcony on which the two were standing on overlooked the path to the grand garden of the McKinnon's mansion, it's sides bordered with purple, white, lavender, and azure asters; goldenrods; white and purple gentians; and sawtooth sunflowers. The path was beplastered with red orange leaves from full moon maples, and small, bright orange leaves from amur maples. Lily closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy the evening breeze.

"I miss them very much sometimes," Lily murmured through closed eyes.

"I'm sure you do, sweet," Melanie said, leaning on the balustrade next to Lily. As Lily opened her eyes, Melanie was astonished at the intensity of her younger friend's eyes. "At least you still have Petunia."

Lily laughed softly. "Ah, Petty. She wouldn't have anything to do with me even if the cost was her life."

Melanie didn't reply, but seated herself on a chair on the other side of the balcony. The girls stayed in companionable silence for a while. They soon heard footsteps approaching, and Lily, craning her neck to see who it was, found that it was Marlene. 

"Hey," Marlene greeted. "Why the uncouth quietness?"

"Mmm," Melanie answered, clearly thinking as well. 

"Thought so," Marlene seated herself comfortably on the ground. 

Lily turned from the banister with a sigh and plopped herself on the ground also. After a good, scrutinizing look, Marlene startled Lily by mouthing Lily's exact thoughts.

"It's not much sense blaming yourself for… your parents, Lily. You couldn't have done anything to change past events, so stop burdening yourself with guilt. It wouldn't do much good, unless you want to become seriously depressed. If that's the case, I can tell you straight out, it's not going to be much fun." 

Lily smiled, despite herself, and paid Marlene a thankful glance, which was returned with a brief nod of the head. 

"Well. It's half past one," Marlene checked her watch and made a face at the serious mood on the balcony. "Better go to sleep now, or we'll wake up all cranky tomorrow morning."

Melanie chuckled and agreed. All three girls retreated to their rooms and as soon as Lily's head hit the pillow, she fell sound asleep. 

*   *   *

The girls woke up bright and early the next morning, although not all of them wanted to. ("Get away, it's too early to get up… it's the crack of dawn still…" Marlene mumbled and used her hand to swat around as Melanie gently shook her.) They lugged their already-packed trunks onto Mr. McKinnon's sleek and shiny Ministry car and when they arrived at King's Cross, they were more than a bit sleepy; they were dead tired, not to mention extremely cranky.

"Ugh… are we on the train yet?" Lily asked groggily as Mr. McKinnon tried to wake them.

The three somehow pushed their way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, though wishing they were still in bed every step of the way. 

"You first," Melanie mumbled to Lily, eyelids drooping.

"Are you sure you won't fall asleep in t-the process?" Marlene joked, stifling a yawn.

Lily rolled her eyes as she left them to bicker. Focusing her eyes determinedly on the barrier, she pushed her trolley and ran through—and slammed into somebody. 

"Ouch!" Lily cried as all her things scattered. "You really shouldn't be standing there…" she grumbled as she trailed off. "Oh. It's only you."

Indeed it was. James Potter, looking down at Lily as she bent down to retrieve her things.

"Hello to you too," he said as he bent down to pick his belongings off the ground as well.

"What were you thinking, standing right in front of the barrier?" Lily asked angrily. "You could've—"

She was interrupted as a figure tumbled out of the barrier and straight into James and her.

"Oomph!"

A second person slammed into them. 

"Ouch!" Melanie and Marlene cried in unison.

Lily was first to detangle herself from the pile. "Potter, this is all your fault!"

"But—I didn't do anything!" James protested, removing himself from the pile as well. 

"You shouldn't have been dumb enough to be standing there!"

"Well you should've watched where you were going!" There was a great crowd now, all watching the two of them argue. 

"James, for goodness sakes, just apologize and we'll get going," Melanie interrupted, rubbing her head. 

"Apologize?! Why should I apologize? I didn't do anything!"

"JUST APOLOGIZE SO WE CAN GET GOING!" Melanie yelled, extremely irate from lack of sleep. 

James took a step back. It was one thing for Lily to yell her head off, but for Melanie to do so…

"Okay, okay… Sorry…" he muttered.

Melanie and Marlene both took hold of Lily's hands and dragged her off, who gave James one last glare for giving all three of them major headaches. 

Sirius, Remus, and Peter pushed their way through the now dispersing crowd, as the show was now over. 

"Gees Jamsie, what'd you do?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't do anything!" James hollered.

"Ok… now breathe…" Remus said cautiously.

James scowled, but nevertheless calmed down. 

"What did you—I mean, what happened?" Peter asked, curiously.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything! Nothing at all, and she just comes in and…" he trailed off, muttering under his breath, though his friends did occasionally catch the words "stupid" and "barking mad".

*   *   *

Once they got on the train, Lily and James eventually settled down, much to the relief of their friends, though Lily moaned and groaned upon remembering that there was a prefects meeting she had to conduct, which meant she had to see James again. Melanie and Marlene were tempted to silence her as Lily ranted on and on after the meeting about how irresponsible James was. ("I had to practically conduct the whole meeting! There might as well not _be _a Head Boy this year with all the work _he'll _do! Besides, it just feeds his ego!")

The feast was, as usual, magnificent, and everyone was sleepy, content, and very full as they drowsily made their way up to their respective dorms.

*   ~   *   ~   *

A/N: HELLOoOoOo everyone! Haha… Thanks SO much for the reviews! (Those of you who did, that is...: narrows eyes suspiciously:.) You guys are da BEST! 

Ok, we kinda got stuck at the last bit, so, er, if it sux… yeah. We didn't know how to end it so the end is sorta vague… 

Oh well… anyhow, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOU MUST! PLZ?!

Lotsa luv,

JinG


	3. Wrong Move

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She studied hard and became a genius. When she grew up, she invented Harry Potter, and became some-50 million dollars richer than the Queen of England herself. Her name was J.K. Rowling. But you see, we're not her. So we don't own anything, including the characters (except the original ones, of course), and the 400-something million dollars… aww… too bad for us.

**Summary:** (edited) James Potter, one of the most wanted guys at Hogwarts has his sights set on Lily Evans. She's thrilled... right? Follows the plotline of OotP

**Blissful Ignorance**

**Chapter 3: Wrong Move**

**------**

He is a fool who lets slip a bird in the hand for a bird in the bush.

**—Plutarch**

**------**

Lily tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and concentrated on the parchment in front of her. It was the first day back to Hogwarts, and already, History of Magic proved itself the capability to kill brain cells. She was vaguely aware of the professor droning in the background, but was rather engrossed in what she was writing.

"…break up. I swear. She's onto him… well… Just be careful with Trystan, alright, Melly?" Just as Lily finished writing, words written in a different print began to materialize below her sentence, as if scripted by an incorporeal hand.

"You'd think she'd find someone better, but _noooooo_. She just HAD to choose _him_. Of ALL PEOPLE! Honestly," the parchment read. Lily looked up from her parchment and saw that across the classroom, Marlene was rolling her eyes.

A third handwriting appeared, "Hello. I'm still here, you know."

Lily couldn't help but let loose a small laugh.

"What, Ms. Evans, may I ask, is so funny about the death of Bodrod the Bearded?"

Somewhere across the quiet, but now attentive room, someone snorted, but attempted (with no avail) to cover it up with a slightly demented cough. Lily was almost sure it was Marlene.

----

"Ugh! Need… food! Food…!" Melanie groaned as she, Marlene, and Lily joined the rest of Hogwarts to enter the Great Hall for lunch. She stopped talking as she received a dark look and a shrill "Shut up," from Marlene.

Melanie turned to Lily with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, and was met with a shrug of shoulders.

As the three neared their normal seats in the Gryffindor table, a male voice rang out, and the source of Marlene's moodiness was found.

"McKinnon!" James Potter yelled from halfway down the table, "_Remember…_"

"I KNOW!" Marlene shouted back, in the same high-pitched voice, as she slammed her books down on the wooden table, making the plates and utensils clatter. Some second years scooted away.

Lily gave Marlene a questioning look.

"Hesmakingmegonadiet," she mumbled incomprehensibly.

"What?" Lily and Melanie asked simultaneously.

"I'm on a diet!" she shrieked, "a DIET! DIET! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Several heads in close proximity turned in alarm.

Lily quickly tugged at Marlene's arm and made her sit down. Both her and Melanie tried to hold in a laugh, but ended up with painful expressions on their faces.

"Please, don't strain yourselves," Marlene said sarcastically.

Melanie cracked first. She burst out laughing and exclaimed, "He… he made you go on a d-diet?"

Marlene narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

It was common knowledge that a Seeker needed to be light in order to be swift at catching the snitch, but Marlene McKinnon, whom, Lily knew, has been on the quidditch team since second year, as been James, has never been restricted of her normal eating habits to affect performance on the quidditch pitch. Lily also knew that in someway or another, Marlene was going to find a way to make Potter pay, because to Marlene, she was being told (indirectly) that she was too slow.

"Yes!" Marlene steamed, "all I can have now is 'one sandwich and one goblet of pumpkin juice, preferably followed with one lap around the quidditch pitch'." Marlene mimicked James's voice as she reached for a ham sandwich.

"And you're actually going to listen to him?" Lily snorted. That was so unlike Marlene.

"No choice," Marlene answered bitterly as she bit into her sandwich, "he threatened to make the whole team go on 'eating restrictions', as he kindly put it, if I didn't follow it."

"Plus, he's the captain," Melanie added.

"Yeah, that too," Marlene rolled her eyes.

Lily didn't know why, but at that moment, she stole a look at the subject of their discussion. James Potter was eating and laughing with his friends, but felt Lily's gaze upon him, and caught her staring. Flustered, and angry with herself for being incautious, she turned her attention back to the platter of food in front of her. In an attempt to pretend all was well, she changed the subject.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, how was camp?" Lily turned to Melanie.

"I should hardly call it 'camp'," Melanie replied with a humorless laugh, "all day, the ministry would tell the older Aurors to pop in and scare all of us that are still in training with Shocking Spells. So in addition to 12 hours of conditioning (in the hot summer sun, might I add), we would constantly get unfriendly spells sent our way. Plus, the Aurors talk perpetually about… about… Lord—about the Dark Lord, and his deeds."

"Oh, that's awful, Mel, but nothing's easy, is it? Healers too; I never knew it would be such a hard process. One girl fainted at the image of blood. I was going to owl you about that, but my letters were sent right back to me," Lily added as a second thought, "why won't they let you receive owls?"

"Real Aurors don't receive owls during assignments telling them to go party on Saturday night," Melanie replied simply.

"Oh, so that was why all my letters were sent back to me," a voice sounded behind Melanie. She turned in her seat and grinned. Trystan Beckley, Ravenclaw beater, and Melanie's boyfriend for two years leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"God I'm going to throw up."

"Shut up, Marlene," Melanie said, face still drawn with a smile. She made room for Trystan to sit down, and as he did, he commented, "I thought you were going to wear the blue top I gave you for your birthday."

"Oh—erm—" Melanie looked to Marlene and Lily for help, but found none.

Marlene snickered in her goblet and Lily hid a smile behind her hand. The blue top was used to mop up the mess their dorm mate's cat made that morning.

"I assure you, Trystan, that Melanie can dress herself," Lily said.

"It was just an idea," Trystan replied, unconcerned, while filing his plate up with chicken pie.

Just as Marlene made a move to grab another sandwich, Trystan piped up again, "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"I'll give you an idea," Marlene muttered under her breath.

"What was that? No matter. Potter's watching you, that's all I'm trying to say." Four heads turned and sure enough, James was leering down the table at Marlene, whose hand was poised above the plate of sandwiches. Marlene quickly withdrew her hand, scowling, while James gave one last suspicious glance.

"Have you heard about Flanna's paren—" Trystan began, but was cut short when two other Gryffindors joined the table. A blonde girl plopped down near Lily, followed by a brunette.

"Faye got us kicked out from the Ravenclaw table!" The blonde announced, extremely vexed.

"I did _not_! If Clare would answer my question, then there would be no need for me to bother everyone within a 5 foot radius to me," Felicity Van Wyck argued.

"HA! Even _you_ admit you're bothersome!" Clarisse Ballantine yelled, triumphant.

"I was just asking a question! What's so wrong with that?"

"You weren't _asking a question_! You were _fishing for compliments_!"

"What?!" Felicity turned to Lily, "Lils, do you think I'm fat?"

"Huh? No, of course no—" Lily began.

"Oh my God," Marlene had a look of exasperation on her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, McKinnon?" Felicity asked coldly as she turned to face Marlene, "a lap to run, perhaps?"

Trystan laughed at this, but shut his mouth when he received a sharp nudge in the ribs from Melanie.

"Faye!" Lily was appalled at the frigidity in Felicity's tone.

"No, no, she's right; I do have to run a lap. At least it'll keep me from turning… _fat_," Marlene directed that at Felicity, who opened her mouth in protest, but Marlene has already left the table.

"No, Potter, I'm not sneaking into the kitchens," Marlene said obstreperously over her shoulder as she neared the exit.

"What's with her?" Felicity wanted to know once Marlene disappeared from the Great Hall, "this morning, when I asked for Lily's blow-drier, she chucked it at me. Is she on some permanent bad mood phase or what?"

"She hates cats," Melanie explained.

"Plus, she's on an eating restraint," Lily grinned.

"Yeah, that too," Melanie nodded, with a smile on her face.

"Eating… ok… But, what does my cat have to do with anyth—oh. Evie had a hairball! If she'd clean up after herself, she wouldn't have ended up with cat vomit on her shin guards," Felicity said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, and sorry about ruining that adorable blue knit-top, Mel!"

Trystan turned his head sharply, "What blue top?"

"You know, the one you—" Felicity started.

"—the one that you thought was hideous," Lily finished, receiving a thankful glance from Melanie. The answer apparently seemed acceptable to Trystan, as he turned back to eating, but not to Felicity.

"Huh? I thou—"

"Well, you thought wrong, Faye," Clarisse caught on.

For a Ravenclaw, Lily mused, Trystan wasn't really all that bright.

------

When lunch was over, a very happy and flushed Marlene joined Lily and Melanie.

"A run around the quidditch pitch took you that long?" Melanie asked.

"She took a run then got a drink, I'll bet," Lily said, mystified by Marlene's sudden mood swing.

"No," Marlene grinned widely, "I met Caradoc half-way, and..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Dearborn?" Lily asked.

"The one and only," Marlene said, still with a ridiculous smile on her face. The trio entered the Transfiguration classroom and as soon as they were seated, Marlene resumed talking.

"He's changed a bit," she smiled, "now he's even hott_er_."

Lily laughed slightly and shook her head. "Here we go again," she said. It was bad enough last year when Marlene started to gush about how wonderfully handsome Sirius Black looked, but now…

"Don't get me wrong though," Marlene leaned in close and dropped her voice, "I still think Black is absolutely _fine_."

"Who is?" Felicity asked as she and Clarisse sat down. Melanie jerked her head towards the boy sitting a row in front of her with a roll of her eyes.

"Sirius Black?" Clarisse asked loudly, and as she did so, he turned around.

"Heard my name," he grinned.

"Hi Sirius," Marlene said, smiling flirtatiously, but not for long, as Lily just gave her a painful stamp on her foot. To Lily, anyone associating with Potter was as bad as he was. Marlene was about to open her mouth, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall rushed in the door, her pointed hat slightly askew.

Marlene gave Lily a frown, but settled down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, an important situation came up," Professor McGonagall said as she hurried past the rows of students to the front of the classroom. When she took her place near her desk, there was a second of silence, in which she surveyed the room with a grave expression. Lily was familiar with the professor's countenance. Almost in an instant, the professor composed herself.

"Now," the professor clasped her hands together, "please pass forward your essays."

A collective groan sounded and a disturbance of paper rustling filled the room as everybody scrambled to add last-minute details in their works. Lily reached in her bag and pulled out her Conjuring Spells essay. She wasn't the best at Transfiguration, but managed to scrape by with an E (and it was only because Melanie and Marlene decided to spend two straight weeks helping her study). She felt confident that her Conjuring Spells essay was fine—fine enough to not get a D—but she had a little, or—rather—a big doubt with her human transfigurations essay. She reached in her bag again. She spent countless days polishing the transfiguration essay and was extremely aggravated when it still turned out to be hopelessly dreadful. Speaking of which… instead of grasping a coarse scroll of parchment, her hand hit bare books. What…?

"Melly, do you remember where I placed my essay?" Lily asked, perplexed. Melanie shook her head.

Lily grabbed her bag and placed it on her desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James Potter turn his head slightly in her direction. Arrogant prick, she thought. He probably had his essay all perfect and—

"Now, you've had all summer to fine-tune everything, so I would expect only the best quality in these papers. As you all know, of course, we are going to spend a great deal of time to deepen our studies on the complications of human transfiguration this semester, and this essay—" Professor McGonagall held up a parchment—"is very important," the professor announced.

Lily checked over her entire bag for the second time and felt her heart stop. All the happiness of the day faded away, as a nervous sensation rushed through her. It took a moment for Lily to react.

"I can't find my essay!" Lily said quite hysterically. Melanie turned her head sharply.

"Are you sure?" She extended a hand and helped to rummage through Lily's bag.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Lily answered. She was always so organized. Seven years of organization and hard work, blown on one account of thoughtlessness. Some Head Girl she was. Marlene reached over and dumped the contents of Lily's bag on her desk. Books… another book… two scrolls of parchments: one labeled Potions, another labeled Defense Against The Dark Arts. Nothing on Transfiguration.

Marlene raised her hand in the air. Professor McGonagall peered at her from above her glasses.

"Yes, Miss McKinnon?"

"Sorry, professor, but if, erm… one were to _not_ do the human transfiguration essay, erm… what would… er… happen?"

The professor sorted through the stack of parchments in her arms and paused before answering, "I don't see what the problem is, Miss McKinnon. Unless I am very much mistaken, your essay seems to be right in front of me."

"I was just wondering…" Marlene trailed off, casting a cheerless look at Lily.

"Who," the professor said louder, "can tell Miss McKinnon what I told the class last year, when I gave out this assignment?"

A girl sitting on the Slytherin half of the class raised her hand.

"Miss Morgan?"

"The professor said," the girl sneered at the Gryffindors as Professor McGonagall turned her back, "this essay would be worth one-third of our grade."

"Thank you, Miss Morgan. Miss McKinnon? I hope that answers your question." Marlene was red in the face, but her embarrassment ceased when Felicity gave her a pat on the arm. They both directed their attention back to Lily.

Lily could not believe herself. If her grade in Transfiguration dropped anymore than it did, she would lose her chances of becoming a Healer.

"Its okay, Lils," Melanie whispered, "its _you_. McGonagall will still accept your essay, even if it's late. We'll just run up to our dorms and find your essay right after class is over."

Lily nodded, but for the rest of class, she could not concentrate on what the professor was saying. Once or twice, James looked over at her and that proved to add more fuel to the fire. She wanted to jump up and scream at him. Why did he have to be so bloodly brilliant at this class? Her face felt hot and her eyes stung. So _stupid_, she scolded herself. She absentmindedly twirled her bracelet around her wrist and it made a soft jingling sound as metal charms tapped metal. Her fingers grasped around the heart-shaped locket. For the second time in one day, Lily pushed the professor to the back of her mind and was absorbed in her own thoughts.

"… Conjuring Spells are used… think of that item… wave your wand… 'Inferorum Animas'… object will appear…"

Lily stared at Professor McGonagall. What was she saying? Lily shook her head. What was with her? Why couldn't she concentrate? CONCENTRATE.

"… while invisibility… must have good wrist movement… William Ralph Goddard turned half his body invisible… never realized…"

Lily looked down at her table. It was a mess… she had to clean it up… she…

"Lily…? LILY!" Melanie tugged at her arm, which successfully jerked Lily out of her reverie. She looked around and noticed that people were filing out of the room. Marlene was waiting for them at the door and was carrying Lily's bag. At this point, Lily remembered where she was and what she needed to do. Without further telling, Lily and the twins rushed out of the classroom and towards Gryffindor Tower.

****

****

**------**

**------**

**------**

**A/N:** omgosh… we haven't updated for… like… 8 months!!! (Or is it 9? 10? 11? A year?) Yes, we're still alive and we're SO sorry for the erm… lateness. Honest. Me mum insisted that I go on vacation with her because it'll be fun.... ::rolls eyes:: And goodness… 20 reviews!!! Wow… you guys seriously rock our world. We didn't expect so much… (To all of you who reviewed, we send you our love!!!) Anyway… So yup. There you go. Chapter Three in all its glory. Hopefully, this chapter was good enough to have been pushed off for almost 1 year. (Maybe it's not that good, but, eh.) Please review!!! _Merci beaucoup_! Oh! There are a couple of important things we need to throw out there. Firsty, there's going to be some stuff in our fic that may seem… ridiculous (for lack of a better word), and unmatched to JKR's telling of Lily and James, and the rest of the miscellaneous people she mentioned, but bear with us. The story will eventually straighten itself out and match everything (or almost everything) JKR has told us about Pre-Harry Potter. We promise! (Like the whole "Lily being a Healer" thing… yeah. It's weird… but we just needed her to do something… Also, since JKR never really mentioned what Lily did, I figured it was fair game.) Another thing is… we're revealing information very slowly… and it might be kind of nerve-racking, but (once again), we promise the story will get moving faster once we introduce everyone and everything… You know how it is, right? The first few chapters of a story always move slowly… Ok… know what? This note is getting too long. We're hoping for at least 7 reviews before we continue… beggars can't be choosers. Kk… I think I covered everything that needed to be said. Alrighty! Until next time (which, I hope, will be soon)! _Au revoir, mon chers! _C:


End file.
